A Better Life Sequel
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: the sequel to A Better Life, please read the first one before this one.


Title: A Better Life Sequel

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Characters:

InuYasha

Kagome

Naoke- 14

Shippo

Kirara

Miroku

Sango

Their children(4 boys, 3 girls)

Aya- girl-11 years old

Kenta- boy-9 years old

Seiji- boy-8 years old

Takumi- boy-6 years old

Kame- girl-5 years old

Hisashi- boy-3 years old

Akira- girl-a few months old

Chapter 1

Kagome was in trouble. She was alone and didn't have her bow and arrows with her, which was a big part of her weaponry, aside from her spiritual powers which didn't seem to do the trick at the moment. A huge mantas demon with huge razor blades for hands was coming towards her and Kagome's only defense was backing up until she tripped and fell onto her butt.

She held out her hands, it wouldn't hurt to try again. She closed her eyes as a pinkish orb illuminated from her hands, but something was wrong, it just wasn't working. She gave up, feeling tired. The demon was almost to her. Kagome closed her eyes, ready for the pain to hit her.

"Iron reaver soul stealer," she heard a girl's voice yell and Kagome looked up to see the demon vanish into bits before her. Kagome smiled as she saw her daughter standing in front of her with a hand held out to help her.

"Aren't you glad I chose to be part demon instead of a priestess?" Naoke laughed as Kagome took her hand and stood.

"Thanks," Kagome said, then got motherly, "but I still worry about you."

"I know," Naoke said with a smile as she rubbed the back of her neck and closed her eyes, "but you should trust father's training, I'm really learning a lot."

Kagome wasn't paying much attention; she had suddenly got light headed and stopped to put a hand on her forehead, hoping it would stop her dizziness.

"Mom," Naoke frowned worriedly as she studied her mother's actions.

"I'm ok," Kagome put on a forced smile then looked up with concern, "I wonder what all these demons are doing so close to Kaede's village." Though Kaede had passed away from old age, she still had the habit of calling it her village.

Naoke knew she was just trying to change the subject and she sighed as she stared at her mother. Kagome noticed, smiled hugely and waved her hands in front of her, "Really Naoke, you don't have to worry about me, that demon just caught me off guard that's all, so there's no need to tell your father," she laughed nervously, if Inuyasha knew she had gotten weak, he wouldn't ever let her out of his sight.

"Fine, I won't," Naoke crossed her arms, "I still think you should see a physician though."

'Honestly' thought Naoke, 'sometimes I feel like the adult when it comes to my mother, she can be so stubborn sometimes,' but as she thought about this she knew her father was ten times worse in that department.

All the way back to the village, whenever Naoke would look at her mother, she would give her a creepy fake smile that was really starting to weird her out. She rolled her eyes as her mother did it again, she would keep her word and not tell Inuyasha, but she felt it was her duty as a good daughter to at least tell somebody about it.

"Kagome, Naoke," Inuyasha called as he saw his family arriving. He headed straight to them and sniffed the air. He could smell the scent of an unfamiliar demon and blood.

Naoke noticed and looked down at her finger nails which had bits of the demon on them. She quickly hid her hands behind her, she was technically not supposed to fight demons alone yet, which she found to be a completely stupid rule.

Inuyasha looked down and saw that Kagome was bleeding from a wound on her leg, right above her knee. Kagome looked down and flinched, forgetting of the wound, so much for keeping her run in with a demon secret.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch," Kagome answered as he bent down to examine the wound. Kagome rolled her eyes, did he really have to inspect ever cut and bruise?

"I said I'm fine," Kagome said again, this time greeting her teeth so that she wouldn't blow up at him.

Inuyasha rose with a frown, "What are you getting mad at me for?" he asked, "I was just worried, can't I be worried about you," he said, imitating her frustration by greeting his own teeth.

Naoke let out a deep breath, they were at it again, arguing like the usually did. It had been the only thing that really sucked about having them all back together as a family, it still caused problems.

Having this time unnoticed, Naoke slipped away to the village, leaving them there to argue. Soon a little girl came running up to her.

"Naoke, see what I got, I going to take care of those nasty demons," the young girl who was five told her as she smiled happily, showing her a couple of sutras she had obviously stole from her father.

Naoke returned the smile with a nervous one, she wasn't sure it was a natural or good thing that a child so young was talking about hunting down demons. It wasn't long before Miroku came quickly and grabbed the child. The child grunted, not happy about being caught.

"What have I told you about taking daddy's sutras," Miroku said in a warning voice to his child as he took the sutras away from her.

"Oh," Miroku said, noticing Naoke standing there, "hello Naoke, I'm glad to see you're ok."

Naoke nodded, "Is Sango inside?"

"Yes, she's taking care of the baby, is there something wrong?" asked Miroku.

"No," she said a little too quickly and loudly, "I mean, no, everything's going good," she quickly excused herself with a smile as she went to Miroku and Sango's hut.

Miroku shook his head, Naoke was acting strange.

As she entered, Sango was putting Akira down for her nap beside her other younger children while the older children was outside playing. Naoke cleared her throat so that she wasn't really interrupting anything.

Sango glanced up, "Naoke, come in."

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No, I'm just getting the children to sleep, is something the matter?" Sango noticed the worry in her eyes.

Naoke wondered if she was being that obvious, "Actually I wanted to talk to you."

"Ok, why don't you sit down, I'm making some onion soup if you want some," Sango offered.

Naoke shook her head as she sat down, "No thank you," she rubbed the back of her neck again, the pain in it had returned, "I was just wondering if you noticed anything strange with mom."

"Strange?" Sango repeated, "as in what?"

"Well," she looked nervously around, wondering if she should tell her, "when I was out I saw her being attacked…"

"Is Kagome alright?" Sango asked, now giving her full attention.

"Yeah, she's ok, but I've never seen her so weak in battle before, I mean I know she didn't have her weapons, but her powers have grown, I don't know, it just seems that over the past week or so, she's been in a daze, like very scatterbrained," she shrugged, "I can't help, but worry, you've known her longer than I have, if you could just keep an eye on her, I wanted to come to you because you're a girl and maybe you can tell better, I don't know."

Sango nodded with a smile, finding it just a little funny that she was having trouble with her words, "Of course I'll help, I think Kagome has been acting a little weird myself, perhaps it's all these demons attacking, we're all a little on alert."

Naoke nodded, that had to be it, her mother was just worried about all the attacks, right?

A/N: hope you guys like the sequel, please review;)


End file.
